Ai Teng: the rewrite
by Duzen Broken DreamZ
Summary: REWRITE! HPDM. Draco runs away. Soon, he is on the light side and living at Grummauld. Bunking with Harry also. What's going on? and what's this about Draco sleeping in/with a Gryffindor? SLASH, non-Mainstream Veela !Harry-DominantHarry possMPreg R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER AND THE SERIES ALL BELONG TO J.K.ROWLING!!**

This is a rated M fic. Pairings are unknown except that it will be a HarryDraco fic. Slash for all you numbskulls who don't understand. There will be graphic scenes; well, semi-graphic. I will warn people with a 'WARNING!' sign. Also, within that chapter I will put a 'LEMON SCENE!' right before it happens. And understand that I don't want this story taken off the site, so if this doesn't float your boat, STOP READING IT AND IGNORE IT!

Another thing that should be known about this fiction is that it takes place the summer after fifth year. Lucius Malfoy was never sent to Azkaban. Sirius Black was never killed either!! If anything else isn't exactly like the other stories, then those have been changed for the sake of this fic. Too!

Okay, so while this isn't my first fic ever on this site, this is my first Harry Potter attempt.

I won't do review replies in the story either. Oh, and I also beta… now on with the story!!

**Please note that this is the re-write!**

010101101010110

**Ai Teng**

Chapter One – Escaping the Dark Mark

Written by: Duzen Broken DreamZ (started on 4/21-08, started re-write 9/20-08)

010110101010101001

Lucius Malfoy stood in his study, glaring furiously at his son. How could he be doing this to him?! He's worked so hard to achieve all the glory of the Malfoy name and let his son bask in it while he grew up. And now he had the _nerve_ to do this to him; to refuse the dark mark? How dare him! "Boy, you will get that mark, or die! Our Lord is back and how the _hell_ dare you not grace him?" Lucius smacked his son and glared coldly at him, "You WILL get it tomorrow night. If you don't… I'll kill you myself and then put your lifeless corpse in Diagon Alley for everyone to witness. Such a disgrace as yourself, however, can be redeemed and proven worthy by taking the mark. So you will do it."

Draco sneered hatefully at his father. He was a madman! Not just him, but the whole lot of dark wizards! He'd been sprouting off things that were shoved down his throat for way too long. He was told to choose a path, and he chose. He wasn't going to play for the dark, death be damned! "Fuck you." Lucius's fist connected with Draco's jaw and sent him sprawling on the floor.

"You'll be forgiven once you realize that this is for your own benefit." Lucius walked out of his study, leaving his fuming son behind. _'I'll never join that bastard. I'll be killed no matter what I do.' _Draco made his decision that moment. He was going to pack up his bags and leave. Malfoys bow to no one. Malfoys make there own rules and they never do as others do. But they always make sure to follow tradition. However, it never said that they had to become mindless murderers.

Draco hurried to his feet, he didn't have much time. He needed to pack all of his belongings that he could gather… but first…

Draco looked through the desk that was there in his father's study. He knew they were there, they had to be. Smiling victoriously, he grabbed several highly incriminating letters of correspondence between his father and the Minister. It involved the whole cover up of the Dark Lord from when he returned all the way down to that sickly toad's being at Hogwarts. Oh yes, his father was going to get his.

Draco ran off to his room with the letters and took out a very large trunk. It was just as big as Draco if it were on its side and it was as wide as Draco's torso. It was also very deep, so if Draco were to step in it, it would come up to his knees. He opened the trunk and shoved all of his school shrunken text books in, all of his clothes – shrunken of course, and everything else in his room shrunken down. When he was done, his room was completely empty, save for himself and the trunk. Nothing was in his closet, nothing left on the floor. All his desks, his bed, and other furniture… all in his trunk. Smiling, Draco shut the lid and shrunk his trunk too and cast a charm so it would be weightless before putting it in his pocket. Now all he had to do was figure out what to do next and where to go.

Small sweat beads formed at Draco's forehead. He first needed to go to Gringotts and take out all of his money. Draco took out his trunk and sighed. He searched until he found his broom and then put the trunk back into his pocket. "And my key is around my neck… so… let's go." Draco whispered to himself before opening up his bedroom window and mounting onto his broom. He cast a disillusionment charm on himself before flying off and leaving everything behind him.

010101010110101010

Draco looked at the little goblins scurrying around in distaste. Shaking his head slightly he walked up and demanded to see his vault. "Key?" Draco sneered but showed the necklace that held his key. "Follow me."

Draco looked into his vault, smiling slightly. His father had been putting money in every year, on top of getting money for special occasions. Now, he was rich in his own right. He walked into his vault and pulled out his trunk. He started piling in all of his money and when it didn't fit anymore, he took out some shirts and started wrapping the money in there before shrinking the shirt. He did this process until all of his shrunken shirts were holding money. His vault was now empty.

"Sir?" Draco scowled at the goblin. "This is your vault, no?" Draco nodded, "It is, but I wish to have all my money with me. And it isn't your place to quest- … actually I think I need some legal and financial advice. Answer me," Draco took in a deep breath, "Let's say this vault is mine, but I am a minor so my father manages it, let's say that I take all of my money out, can my father do anything about it?"

The goblin stared at the blonde headed boy for a moment before answering, "He can complain all he would like, but the vault was in your name. Whether or not he put money in this said vault does not change that. He can't ask for you to give back that money, unless it was only just added within the first 24 hours of making this discovery."

Draco let out that breath he had been holding, "He hasn't added anything to this vault in four months. And since this vault is in my name, it is all legally mine, minor or not?" The goblin nodded, "Yes sir."

Draco made sure all of his money was safely stowed away in his trunk before casting the same charms on it as before and placing it in his pocket. "Then I guess my work here is done."

When Draco stepped out of the bank he was hit with finality. He couldn't go back now. But what does he do from this point on; where does he _go_? Draco walked to the Leaky Cauldron and got himself a room. He didn't know who he could trust. He knew there was some speculation amongst the death eaters that Severus wasn't really dark… but he couldn't just go off on hope. And he didn't trust the headmaster – so he was out of the question. Draco let his trunk out and took a sack he had and counted how many galleons he was able to fit in there. He had about fifty galleons in that small sack. _'That is more than enough to get me through this and the next summer. And since that isn't even one-twentieth of my money as a whole that I have… I need a safe.'_ Draco clutched the sack hard. This was going to be a long summer… and it was only a week in. _'But look on the good side; you've escaped the dark mark and you are the first Malfoy in a long time to not have blood on his hands and conscience.'_

10101010101101010

Okay, so this is the first chapter of the rewrite of… (Drum rolls)…. _**AI TENG!**_ Yayness!

Let me know how you like this!


	2. Chapter 2

Ai Teng  
Chapter Two – Safety Issues  
Written by: Duzen Broken DreamZ

X101010101010010101X

Draco decided that he'd just leave the money in his trunk. And that he'd also just carry his trunk around with him. This way he wouldn't have to worry about a safe or his money being stolen. He would just make an account of his own management in Gringotts, but he was scared that the death eaters would somehow be able to steal his money. Draco sat at the edge of his bed in the Leaky Cauldron and sighed. He wasn't sure about what he was going to do now. But he did know, out of a just-realization, that he couldn't stay in the Leaky Cauldron; it was too obvious and highly unprotected.

The thought of Dumbledore flooded into his mind. _But he might try to make me a spy… And I've come so far to the point I can't ever turn back._ Then the thought of his dear godfather, Severus, came to him. _I can't be too sure he isn't double-crossing Dumbledore._ Draco growled in frustration and roughly ran his hand through his hair. He stayed there, sitting at the edge of his bed, for hours. Simply thinking of the only two people he could go to. He couldn't trust anyone else for certain. Well, maybe Harry Potter, but how he'd treated Potter…

Draco could see that the sun that had once been out was replaced by darkness. Only then did he see the candlesticks that lit themselves up. He started to feel his pulse quicken, a dull throbbing in his ears. His bottom lip was sucked into his mouth and he was trembling whilst grabbing a hold of his hair. Dark little dots appeared in Draco's vision and it tunneled around, as if he were going through a tunnel himself and the only light was so far away. He whimpered out of fear. The same overall thought now screaming at him: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GO NOW, DRACO; WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW?!

Tears poured down his face, his shivering was worsening into something horrible. He couldn't breathe and it felt as if someone were choking him. And the fact that he was starting to lose his sight – everything terrified him. He ended up passing out a half hour later.

X0-0-0X

Opening his eyes slowly, a dull ache throbbed in the back of his head. The light shining in the room was bright enough to assure Draco that either it was really late in the day or he died and went to wizards' heaven. He groaned. That dull ache was become worse and he could feel some of the left over panic strike at him again. And the pain from where his father struck him only added to the panic-caused pain in his head. He still had no answers.

_Maybe I should just go to Dumbledore; but I'll put my foot down and tell him that I won't spy. I've come too far for that!_ Draco started shaking again and drew in knees into his chest. All while whispering 'no'. It seemed like forever to Draco before he could muster up some sanity and get himself out of bed. He showered and changed and made sure that all of his money was still with him.

Tom smiled at Draco as he descended the stairs only to frown when he noticed Draco's bruise and distress. "Was your night not good?"

Draco sighed, "No. I need you to do me a favor and get a hold of Albus Dumbledore for me please." Tom nodded and went off to do just that. Draco got himself some tea and put on a glamour charm to cover his bruise. Draco was still shaking slightly and took a seat in the far corner, drinking some tea. A half hour later, Professor McGonagall was sitting in front of him, waiting patiently.

Draco looked up, having not noticed she was there, "I asked for Dumbledore." His voice was weak, so unlike him. Minerva straightened her posture, "He had other matters to attend to. You'll have to do with just me." Her voice was clipped. Young Malfoy had always been a nuisance of Hogwarts since his first year. To her astonishment, Draco only nodded. Five minutes passed of silence before Minerva lost it, "Well, boy, what did you want?"

Draco looked down into his empty tea cup, "I need somewhere to stay." His voice a whisper. The Transfiguration professor's eyes widened, "To stay?" Draco nodded, "My f-father wanted me to get the mark and I told him I wouldn't. Then he h-hit me and told me that the only way to prove myself worthy was to get that mark. So I left. But now, I have n-no place to go but I know I can't stay here. It isn't safe."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed, "How do I know you aren't lying to me? How do I know this wasn't a plan?" Draco met her eyes, desperation laced in all of his features and voice, "I'll do anything to prove to you that I'm not lying. Give me veritaserum… just give me a place to stay." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He should have known he wouldn't have been believed. _I always made myself the enemy of Potter. I always made myself to be arrogant and superior. I always put myself into situations that are now going to bite me in the ass._

McGonagall turned her head away from Draco to think. Draco sucked in a deep breath before letting it out harshly. His hands ran through his hair before clasping in the back of his head, which he brought down onto the table. Several tears fell, only adding to the humiliation he felt at that moment. His shaking became obvious and McGonagall decided that she'd bring him to Hogwarts for the moment. That way, she'd be able to administer the veritaserum and then see where they will go on from there.

"Fine. I'll take you to Hogwarts and I will administer veritaserum to you. If you should pass, you'll be taken to the Order's headquarters. You are aware that you might be made into a spy?"

Draco looked up at her, "I refuse to be a spy. The second I show back up on my doorstep my father will kill me. He'll know something is up. He's an Occlumens and a Legilimens. Just please a safe place. You don't have to take me to headquarters. Keep me at Hogwarts or something. But don't make me a spy!" Draco rubbed his eyes as his breathing became short gasps. That panic was back at full force. "If you can't guarantee me a safe place without the risk of having to become a spy, then leave. I can't take that stress. I'm falling apart as – as it is."

McGonagall spoke, her voice even, "Gather your things and come with me." Draco bit his lip, "I have all of my things in my pocket." McGonagall nodded, "Then let us go." They both stood and left to go off to Hogwarts. Draco letting the doubt cloud his mind feeling as if he was forever screwed and damned to be a spy. He'll be dead in no time.

X101010101010101X

"I've called a meeting here today at Hogwarts due to this young man, a death eater's son, wishing for protection. Of course, the only way of protection is at headquarters. So I ask you all to bear witness while I question Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. He was asked yesterday to bear the dark mark. He claims to have denied it and has run away. Now, there is no physical proof of the mark, but that does not mean this isn't some elaborate plan from the dark. Mr. Malfoy, do accept to be subjected to harsh questioning?"

Draco took in a deep breath. Many eyes were on him and he was secretly glad his glamour was still in place. "I accept."

McGonagall nodded, "Very well, Severus, if you would?"

Draco warily drank the potion, wishing that it weren't poison.

"Alright, Draco, what is your full name?"

"Draco Lucius Black Malfoy."

"Is your father a willing death eater?"

"Yes."

"Is your mother a willing death eater?"

"Yes."

"Are you a death eater, on the dark side, and/or a willing participant to the dark cause?"

"No."

"By seeking a safe haven, are you in any way trying to be treacherous?"

"No."

"What makes you think that we will give you help?"

"I don't."

"Did your father try to force you into receiving the dark mark?"

"Yes."

"And you managed to get away unscathed? From what you told me earlier, your father hit you, no?"

"Yes."

Moody snorted, "He obviously didn't hit you are enough."

"He did."

"I don't see anything. Where's the tiny little bruise?"

"Under glamour."

Moody once again snorted and waved his wand. McGonagall gasped at what was revealed on Draco's face. His eyes were baggy, dark circles under his eyes. Black, blue, and purple took up the area of his jaw on one side. It looked like it was spreading further into his face.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Mr. Malfoy, in full detail, please explain to us what happened all leading up to you getting to the Leaky Cauldron."

"My father had called me into his study. He was informing me that I'd be getting the dark mark tonight. I told him that I didn't want to receive it. He started yelling and smacked me. I said 'fuck you' to him and that's when I was punched. He left the room shortly after. That's when I decided I had to leave. I knew my father had incriminating evidence in his study and I took it. Then after packing my belongings, I flew to Diagon Alley. I first went to Gringotts and cleared out my bank account before taking my room at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Thank you. Now, where and what is this incriminating evidence?"

"In my trunk. They are letters from the minister to my father involving the cover up back in fourth year. Minister Fudge was doing this on his own will."

"Where's your trunk? You didn't have anything when we left?"

"In my pocket."

"Oh, so that was what was in your pocket. Well, take out your trunk. Do I have permission to go in it?"

"Yes." Draco lazily dug into his pocket and took out his shrunken trunk. It was the size of his hand, just as wide, in length, and in thickness.

McGonagall opened the trunk in front of the whole order and saw that the trunk wasn't really all that full. That was mainly due to everything being small in size. The only think not shrunk in there were those papers. "I am assuming these papers are what you meant?"

"Yes."

"Anyone else have any further questions?"

Moody sniffed but didn't say anything.

"Good. Now since that is taken care of, I think it is safe to say he can stay at HQ."

"Now Draco, please follow me. We will floo to headquarters where we will give you a room. On the way, I will go over some basic rules for you to follow. Meeting dismissed."

They were on their way to Dumbledore's office and Draco was just getting off the buzz. "Now, the rules are simple. You are to treat everyone in the house with respect. You do not talk to Mr. Potter unless he strikes up a conversation with you. You are to be quiet on the first floor. No name calling! Oh, and do not, under any circumstances, are you to ask any questions about Mr. Potter. If we deem it necessary, we will have an eye on you at all times. The library is off limit. You may not go outside or answer the door or floo."

Draco nodded, "Yes Professor."

"I'll have Sirius Black give you a tour of the house. It is his, after all. He'll decide where you sleep. I am sure you would be smart not to complain."

Draco nodded, "I won't complain. I should just be happy that you guys are helping me."

"Yes, on top of that, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be at the house from time to time. They won't actually be living there until it nears the end of the summer. When you do see them…" McGonagall was interrupted, "If I do see them, I'm to treat them with respect and no name calling."

McGonagall nodded tersely, "Very good. Now I need you to say, 12 Grimmauld Place clearly. Actually I should go first."

She did and then Draco followed her to safety.

XOSXOS101010101

Okay, so this is the second chapter of the rewrite. Oh, and a disclaimer... the only thing I can call claim to is... this plot. other than that, nothing. Oh, and I would like to thank . . . . . . .

SALIGIA-the seven deadly sins  
Amarathine  
and...  
Blondeygirl


	3. Chapter 3

Ai Teng  
Chapter 3 – Sharing a Room with Harry… Or Not  
Written by: Duzen Broken DreamZ

1000100100100100100101

Draco stepped out of the floo. The place seemed dark and dank, like the dungeons. However, he knew that it couldn't be too true because people lived here; he was more than positive it was only a perception of his because this belonged to the Blacks. He shook his head. The order members, miraculously, had gotten to the place first and were all waiting. None other than Sirius Black was standing in the middle, smiling. "Welcome long lost cousin! I see you've finally seen the errors in your ways, and I do hope that even though you are Slytherin, that you can make up for that bad fact! I'm going to show you around and then I am going to show you to your room. I know this isn't up to par with Malfoy Manor; you'll just have to excuse me. My house-elf is a tad bit lazy I'm afraid to say. Now I am going to assume you were told the rules?" Draco nodded, "Good! I don't like rules but I have grown up despite what others believe and I see that rules are golden," Sirius then winked to Professor McGonagall who shook her head and walked out of the room. "Now cousin, long lost Black, follow me if you will."

Draco was very hesitant. Sirius Black acted nothing like what he thought he'd be and it scared him. Sirius, who noticed that Draco looked reproachful, smiled, "I might be dog, but I don't bite! Now come on!" Sirius grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him. All along the way, Draco was pointed out the finer things. Sirius also mentioned some more rules, or at least touched up on them. "And I mean it when I say that you are _not_ allowed to go into the Black library. And it isn't because we don't trust you; it's more like we don't trust it. We found some poisonous magical thingies in some of the rooms when this first became HQ. We don't dare wonder into the library. Now I know that there was a charm placed in there to prevent anything from manifesting, I still don't trust it. I'm sure you know that the swell majority of Blacks were all dark wizards… I hope you can see why I'd be very cautious about the blasted room now, right?"

Draco nodded, not really sure of how else to respond. He was showed all of the floors and Sirius actually tried to make some small talk, "Do Slytherins really get their separate dorm rooms?" Draco actually smiled at that, "Yes. And we get our own personal bathrooms and passwords to our doors. However, it gets really cold in the dungeons. So despite popular belief, we get sick quite often. We're just lucky Severus is good at potions, or we'd all be screwed." Sirius laughed, "Why don't you cast warming charms or light a fire?" Draco shrugged, "Warming charms are only good if you know how to cast a proper one. Even then it is hard to sustain them when you're too cold to concentrate on casting the spell. And we get fire places, but we are scared to light them in our rooms because the rooms are sort of cluttered because they are meant for sleeping. Not like a dorm room where you are sharing it with others." Sirius nodded, "That sucks. Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore about that then. I'm sure if he knew that his students were uncomfortable, contrary to popular belief," Sirius repeated Draco's words, "Dumbledore cares for _all_ of his students. He isn't biased or prejudice." Draco nodded in turn. "I guess I'll give that a try."

Sirius sighed, "I know you don't get along well with Harry, but please don't cause him any trouble. I know you've already been drilled down with the rules, but I am only stressing this because you'll have to room with him. There is no other place except with those under protection, and I don't think they had entertained the idea of having a roommate. And when you are in your and Harry's room, he's not been in proper health lately so if you both do get into some fighting match, no yelling." Draco nodded, figuring he wasn't really supposed to come out with a response of any other sort.

"Ron and Hermione are coming over here tomorrow. They obviously don't know about you being here, so do expect some type of remark. But once I hear them I am going to lay out the newly stated laws of my house. With Harry as sick as he is and with this house being full to its capacity, I can't have any squabbles going on. And as I said before," Sirius winked, "I hate rules."

Draco bit his lip, "Can I at least get one insult back in before you start on a tirade?" Sirius shook his head, "It would be best if you didn't. This way they can't complain that I didn't yell at you too. You'll have been completely innocent in that match and that will make Hermione think. I'll even purposely leave in a pause to give you a chance before I start going off. How does that sound?" Draco smirked, "Like corruption." Sirius nodded, "Of course. Marauders are of pranks and slight corruption to get the wanted result." He then smiled.

The rest of the way was filled with some slight humor about the Black family as they made their way down toward the second floor – where Draco's room was to be; also Harry's room.

1001001001001001001001

Sirius knocked on the door, closest to the stairs. "Harry, its Padfoot. I have your new roommate with you." A groan could be heard and then a struggled voice came, "Come on in." Sirius took in a deep breath and opened the door, all while looking at Draco. Harry's deep breathing could be heard and that is when Draco realized that the big mass laying on the bed was Harry. He really looked pale. His face was drawn and clammy, and he had very dark circles under his eyes. The rest of him, Draco couldn't see because they were under the dark blue blankets. "Harry, err, Draco, you should sit out in the hall so I can explain this to him." Draco nodded and walked out, quietly shutting the door.

Sirius sat at Harry's side and stroked his face, "I have some news to tell you before I allow your roommate to well, room with you." Sirius gently let a finger roam over a nasty bruise on Harry's cheek, which was facing away from the room's entrance. He let his mind wander a little, thinking back at how Moody had found his godson in such a startling state. Harry's responses back seemed too simple and they didn't seem to make a connection like how they normally do. Moody, unannounced, showed up at the Dursleys and was shocked to see that the really fat, morbidly obese, purple-faced mongrel was beating Harry down to nothing. Blood was stained on his shirt and the surrounding carpet, Harry was screaming – voice raw, his clothes were torn and raggedy; Moody just started yelling and the morbid man saw the wand and backed away – too afraid because he didn't know that wizards couldn't harm muggles with magic.

When Moody arrived with an unconscious Harry, Sirius had transformed into a dog and started howling and barking up a storm. Remus had started growling, the inner beast close to losing control. Albus' face had gone bleach white and other various Order members started firing off questions. All had been chaotic. That all had only happened a week ago. None of the potions were working, nor could the magic heal him. They were all deathly afraid for Harry's life.

A groan caught Sirius and snatched him away from his thoughts, "Oh, yes, sorry. I suppose I should start that your roommate is Draco Malfoy." Sirius's voice was gentle and soft, soothing some might say, "And before you say anything, he's already been Order approved and he's proven his worth under veritaserum. If you really do detest him staying in your room with you, I guess I could have him room in my own and I could bunk with you?" Harry whimpered out, "For a few nights, can he not be in my room? I don't want anyone to see me like this; especially not Malfoy."

Sirius nodded, "Of course. And if you want, when that few nights is up, you can talk to him yourself with him under veritaserum until you can trust him enough to be alone with him. Okay?" Harry nodded, albeit still not liking the idea Malfoy could possibly be rooming with him. Sirius smiled, "I guess I'll bring him to my room on the third floor then. And I will have Moony start bringing down some of my essentials." With that, he kissed Harry's forehead and left the room.

Draco looked at Sirius, "I guess he doesn't want me rooming with him?" Sirius frowned, "No. You'll be sharing a room with Remus for a few nights in my room. And then you may possibly have to take some veritaserum and be at the mercy of Harry's questions…" Sirius had the audacity to look sheepish. Draco groaned but decided that it was better than not getting any type of vindication, "Lead the way then."

1001001001001001001

"So Malfoy will be rooming with me?" Remus looked at the blonde boy in question, who nodded. "Okay. And you Padfoot will be staying with Harry." Sirius nodded a small smile on his face. Moony could sometimes be a bit too organized, "I was wondering if you could bring some of my essentials to Harry's room? I want to get Draco situated first," then in a staged whisper, he said, "And I am so surprised! He's so tamed for a Slytherin!" The three laughed for a little bit before Remus left with some of Sirius's clothes. "My bed is right there. But you'll sleep in Remus's bed because he doesn't mind the dog smell that much." Draco looked at Sirius taken back, "Dog smell?" Sirius grinned, "I sometimes change into a dog when I sleep…" Draco sighed, "Okay then."

10010001010101010end101010101

Okay, so this chapter was short, but don't worry, the next chapter will come before Halloween time!


	4. Chapter 4

Ai Teng  
Chapter Four – The Enemy  
Written by: Duzen Broken DreamZ / SolemnxAngel

1001001001001001010010100101

"I heard that Granger and the Weasel are going to be visiting tomorrow?" Draco stated. But he sounded questionable because he needed the verification. Remus laughed a bit. He and Draco were alone in the room, Sirius having left three hours ago after giving them some lunch. "Yes they are coming here. And Padfoot has clued me in on the little scandal he's created with you. I happen to think that it isn't right, but it will give Ron a good talk down. And I do agree that it will show Hermione that you are at least making an effort. But I don't think you'll have to worry about them much. They'll be visiting Harry for a few hours. It will be only those two. The rest of the Weasleys will be gone." Draco bit his lip, "Okay."

The rest of the day faded into night. Not much else was said because Remus went down to the second floor to say goodnight to Harry and Sirius. Draco had roamed around the first floor, checking out the kitchen. He met Kreacher, well saw him and flipped out. Professor McGonagall hurried after the commotion and walked into Draco pointing his wand at Kreacher, "What is the meaning of this?! Mr. Malfoy, you have been told the rules! NO VIOLENCE!" Draco's eyes were wide, "But-but Kreacher!" McGonagall shook her head, "Kreacher is the house-elf here!" Draco shook his head, by this time Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks, and Dumbledore were standing there too, "He's not your elf! He's been at the Manor several times!"

Sirius stepped forward and got into Draco's face, "He's my elf. And he hasn't left this place because he isn't allowed to."

Draco shot back, "Just because a house-elf is told not to leave, or is even kept in place by magic, a house-elf can break through what is ordered and leave. Dumbledore should know, after all, that is why we don't have Dobby anymore. But that isn't the point. Kreacher first came to the Manor a year ago seeking out a new master. My father had him ever since. And since I can see that I'm still not being trusted, give me veritaserum. I'll gladly attest under it again."

Kreacher ferociously growled and before anyone could stop him, he jumped onto Draco and started to attack him. Sirius managed to pull the little fucker off before he could do any more harm to Draco. "You filthy traitor! Oh, your father is going to hear about this! I'm going to spill out every last secret about this place!" Before Kreacher could get another word out, Sirius snapped its neck. Everything was quiet except for the harsh breathing of Draco and Sirius.

Draco's eyes were wide. Kreacher's angry face was still within inches of his own, but his eyes were large and lifeless. It scared him a little. Sirius wasn't fairing any better. He never killed anything with his own bare hands and even with a wand; it had always just been stunning or auror-licensed killing. But now there was a lifeless creature dangling lifelessly from his hands. "Um, maybe we should burn the body or something?" Tonks spoke up. "Look, not that I am saying this is justification or anything, but Kreacher was a bad elf, he was old, and he was harming Draco. He was going to put everyone's lives in jeopardy if we kept him alive. There wasn't anything that we could have done other than killing him. So, Sirius, give me the body and I'll dispose of it." Tonks inched forward, while putting up a brave front. She didn't want to hold a corpse, but no one else was going to do it.

Moody pushed her aside and roughly took the dead grubber and walked away with it. Sirius still stood still, but this time was looking at a shell-shocked Draco. "Draco, maybe you should go clean up." Draco absently got up and walked calmly out of the kitchen. Everyone watched as Sirius walked out also, Remus trailing behind.

"Siri, maybe you should have a lay-down too?" Sirius took his a deep breath, "I'll go in and check with Harry. See if he needs anything…" Remus grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled him into an embrace. "Padfoot, its okay to feel bad. How about I help get things off of your mind?" Sirius allowed a small smile to crack on his face, "Where?"

Remus laughed, "We can go up to the sixth floor and use my cage?" Sirius laughed, "Kinky."

100100100100100100100101

Remus stepped into the room after taking a much needed shower and spotted Draco sitting on his borrowed bed. "What are you up to?" Remus tried to strike up a conversation. Draco shook his head, "Just thinking…" Remus sighed, "Kreacher?" The blonde bit his lip and looked up at Remus, "Yeah. Maybe… Maybe you should ask Dumbledore if he'd have Dobby stay here. Dobby… he talks a lot, but he always means well. And I'm more than positive that Dobby thinks himself as Potter's elf. He'd be more than willing to help out around here."

Remus smiled, "That's a good idea. Did you have anyone look at your bruises? Kreacher is – was strong for an old elf." Draco shook his head, "No. They're fine." Remus didn't push it. He didn't know Draco well enough and if he were to upset him any further, he wouldn't know how to ease it. "Remember, Ron and Hermione are coming here tomorrow. I know Sirius and you have come up with your little… as Sirius said, Corruption Plan. While I do think it is a little underhanded, I do agree that it will prove to Hermione that you are at least trying. And as concerning Ron, all I have to say is, they will be entering the kitchen from the left, so it'd be best to sit at the table away from the entrance." Remus winked before turning out his light before adding, "I'm going to bed. It's curfew and if Moody catches anyone out after, let me just say hell will be cowering in fear." Draco laughed, "You already voiced your opinion on the Corruption Plan. But okay." Draco then turned out his own light and falling asleep.

10000100100100100101

"I don't see why he can't just stay at the castle," Harry weakly protested. Sirius came in a half hour ago, hair slightly wet and since then told Harry about what happened that day. "While he may have passed the veritaserum test, he's still Malfoy. And I don't think its okay for him to stay here." Harry coughed loudly, before a tear trickled down his cheek. Sirius gently wiped it away, knowing Harry wasn't crying. It was just an automatic reaction from the stinging sensations he'd been getting in his pallid face. "Harry, he can't stay anywhere else. Hogwarts can't watch him twenty-four seven, and anywhere else beside here is dangerous. He's making efforts. Like before, with Kreacher, he could have just let Kreacher continue to go back and forth, but he said something."

Harry's ragged deep breaths continued to fill the silence that filled out after that. "It is late. Ron and Hermione are coming over tomorrow…" Sirius was interrupted, "I thought I said I didn't want anyone seeing me!" Harry coughed again and groaned, "I don't want them here…" Harry's right arm twitched and he screamed. Something wasn't right with him, no. His right arm was the only thing that was pretty much scarce from bruising and hadn't been broken. _So why is it hurting?!_ Harry was panicking. It wouldn't stop twitching! He screamed again as his left arm twitched. His left arm was broken and the twitches were more like spasms. "Harry?!" Sirius called out in alarm. Sirius lifted the blanket and tried to help keep the spasms down, "Harry, just calm down."

Five minutes later, Harry's arms stopped their spasms. Sweat glistened in the poor lighting of the room and he coughed up a small drop of blood. "Sirius, can they please not come? Or just tell them I don't want to be bothered and tell them they can only stay on the first floor?" Sirius looked down at his battered godson before nodding. It would be best anyhow. "Yeah, I guess I can do that. It wouldn't do you any good if everyone was crowding up good air." Sirius chuckled a bit before placing a kiss on Harry's forehead. He crawled under the covers and held Harry as he listened to Harry's breathing finally steady – somewhat steady. He placed another kiss, but this time at Harry's temple before letting sleep overtake him.

1001001001001010001

Draco slowly shoved some eggs into his mouth warily eying the left entrance to the kitchen. He heard some stumbling and then the inane chatter of the Weasel. Sirius was standing at the sink, which was only a few feet away from said entrance. "Sirius!" Ron called out before walking into the kitchen and gave him a hug. Hermione smiled and greeted him.

Ron's pleasant face turned into a sneer, "What the hell is that disgusting ferret doing here?" Hermione turned around and gasped, "Malfoy!" Draco looked up calmly before going back to eating. Ron's face turned an ugly red before he started yelling, "That's a DEATH EATER'S SON! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE? HE'S GONNA KILL HARRY!" There was a pause, and Ron still got no response. He started toward Draco, hands clenched into fists. Sirius decided it was time to step in, "Ronald!" Ron looked at Sirius, outrage clear. "HE'S THE FERRET!" Sirius scowled, "That – ferret – as you said, has been Order approved. He's helped us out already. And see, he is already making an effort to follow my rules. As will you if you'd like to come here ever again." Sirius said crisply. Ron snarled, "You're choosing a death eater's side?! What about Harry?! He'll kill Harry!" Sirius barked out, "NO HE WON'T! Now shut up and sit down! We are going to have a major talk concerning what will now be going on around here!" Ron and Hermione jumped, as well as Draco.

Sirius took in a deep breath, hating the fact that he had to yell, "Look, I don't like yelling and I don't like making rules. But for obvious reasons we need them. I don't want any violence in this house. No name calling, no nothing." Ron shot a glare at Draco who didn't return it. "I don't see why we can't just keep those rules applied to Malfoy and let us do what we want." Sirius glared, "That wouldn't be fair. And if that were to happen, Draco couldn't be blamed for retaliating because he has every right to defend himself if you break the rules."

"BUT! That death eater could just cry about it and lie then!" Sirius shook his head, "We'd be using veritaserum. And so you know, this goes both ways. I've already got permission from your parents to give you veritaserum for the truth." Ron's brows furrowed, not liking any of this, "Can we see Harry now?"

Sirius shook his head, "No. Harry doesn't want to see anyone right now. You two are to stay on the first floor only. Or, if you don't like that, go home." Sirius stood up, "Draco, find Remus and tell him he needs to come get a plate for Harry." Draco nodded and finished up his glass of juice before doing what had been asked of him.

Ron muttered something about Draco and that caused Sirius to slam his hands on the table and looked Ron straight in the eyes, "Ron! You better watch your mouth or else you will never again step foot into my house!" Ron's blue eyes widened, "Sorry Sirius." Hermione looked at Sirius, slightly afraid. "Sirius, if you don't mind me asking, why is Malfoy here?" Sirius looked at Hermione and smiled, "Since you asked nicely, I'll be more than happy to tell you." Sirius sat down across from them, "Lucius was going to take Draco to get the mark. Draco didn't want to and even told his father flat out. Lucius hit him and told him that if he didn't he'd be sorry so Draco, being the smart little Slytherin, stole some rather highly incriminating evidence and gave it to us in return for a safe place to live. And, so you know, this has all been backed up by veritaserum and an arm check."

Hermione nodded, "So why doesn't Harry want any visitors?" Sirius's shoulders got stiff, "He isn't feeling well and has requested no visitors." Hermione frowned, "He is okay though, right? His family hasn't been pulling anything on him have they? I noticed his responses to me weren't that great… they were just so simple. And while Harry isn't one for big letters, he still would give more detail than 'All is good.'" Hermione pushed. She pushed a little too far though for Sirius just walked out.

"So what do we do now?" Ron looked at Hermione. She shrugged, "We could go into the living room and play chess?" Ron smiled, "The only think I'm better than you at – other than flying." Hermione laughed a little, still unnerved about the whole situation.

100100100100101

Draco found Remus in their room, "Sirius said that you need to bring up a plate for Potter. And, also for you to know, _they_ are here." Remus smiled, "And?"

Draco sighed, "Sirius scared me because he yelled." Remus's eyebrow shot up, "He yelled?" Draco nodded, "Yeah. The Weasel – uh, Weasley wouldn't listen so Sirius had to yell for the… for _Weasley_ to get it through his thick skull." Remus nodded, "Very well. Can you get me my sweater that I left in the living room? It's the black one. I'm trying to wash all of my winter clothes and pack them away." Draco thought this as odd as it were summer time and Remus had all of spring and the some of summer to do this, "Why wait so long?"

Remus's cheeks reddened as he bashfully admitted, "I'm a bit lazy when it comes to laundry…" Draco slowly nodded and left the third floor to go all the way down to the first – again.

Walking down the stairs, he made a right and saw that the two annoying Gryffindors were playing chess. He ignored them, even though he could feel eyes watching his every move. He cursed as he realized that no one else was there, so if something were to happen, he'd be defenseless. "Ferret." Hermione shot Ron a disapproving glance, "Ron! You know the rules!" Ron shrugged, "Yeah, but at least I'm not on thin ice. Not like that Death Eater scum. Poor baby just couldn't take a hit. I bet he just didn't get what he wanted and he came up with a huge elaborate story. Aw, daddy hit you?"

Draco knew that Ron was just being immature. And while the words didn't make sense, the taunting tone and some words did strike at him. His hands curled into little white fists. Not even two days and he was already getting himself into a lot of trouble. "I bet daddy didn't want his son. But why wouldn't a pureblooded asshole want anything of his perfect little son? Oh my Gaspers! Maybe his son is a queer…" Hermione slapped Ron, "Ronald! You're being immature and if you are going to start stuff, you're being no better than Malfoy! And what you are saying is really nasty! If you don't wise up, I'm making you go home!" Ron glared at her, "You can't make me do shit!" Hermione stood up, "I can't but if I tell Sirius, then you are out!"

Draco spotted the stupid sweater and grabbed it. He walked fast out of the room and ran up the stairs. He passed Remus on the way, "Here is your stupid sweater." He shoved it into Remus's hand before running up the other set of staircase. Remus could here banter going on from downstairs.

"…He's a fucking ferret! Why the hell are you sticking up for him? He doesn't deserve shit!" Remus walked in and placed his hands on his hips. His black sweater hung off of one arm. "I do believe that the profanity rule was made into effect when you both came here the first time. I'm going to ask you to leave; I know you started something Ron. Draco had been good this whole time and you've been really bad." Sirius walked in at that moment. "You start something? I could hear yelling! You two are really lucky that the portrait didn't start!" Sirius grabbed Ron by the ear and twisted, "I am going to talk to your mother, Mister. Come on Hermione. I know you've meant well, but I can only imagine how bored you'll be here with only being able to stay on the first floor."

Hermione gave him a weak smile, "Sorry. I tried to warn him when he first started. All Malfoy did was walk into the room and it started. I see that Malfoy has made some type of effort. When Ron was badgering him, he did even look at Ron. Sorry once again. Maybe if you talk to Harry for me, you can at least get me in there to see him? I know that if something is _wrong_, Ron might not be so level headed. And I know it is important that Harry gets as much rest as possible. Its just… I worry about him. And if he's ill, I'm sure you would have given him a potion…"

"Hermione, I'll talk to him. Just, please for Harry's sake; don't look too much into it. He wants to see you all, but not in the state he's in. But I'll see about getting you in there to chat. Okay? But I think that if we don't go, I'll end up yanking off Ron's ear."

"What's all this?" Mrs. Weasley wiped her hands on her apron. Sirius smiled apologetically at her, "Ron was acting up. Draco Malfoy only came to us yesterday and today he was being good, but Ron decided that even after I lay down the law, that it was okay to curse, and harass Draco."

Mrs. Weasley glared at her son, "Ronald Weasley! You know better to follow rules! You were a guest and you blatantly disobeyed! Go! Away with you to your room!" She looked at Hermione, "I hope you were smart and behaved." Hermione sighed, "I tried to warn him Mrs. Weasley. Draco didn't even do anything but walk into the room." Molly sighed. "Why don't you go up to Ginny's room?" Hermione left the two adults.

"Ron can't come over unless he gives a promise to behave." Molly nodded, "I swear, that boy. I'm so sorry Sirius. And how is Harry? Has he improved any?"

"No, just last night his arms were having spasms. We don't know what is wrong. He won't respond to any healing charms, or potions, or anything. And we'd take him to St. Mungo's, but we don't want to risk this getting out." Sirius collapsed on a chair and took a roll that Molly offered.

"Why don't you try to get some healers? Before you say that they can't go into your home, bring Harry here for the healers to check on him." Sirius bit his lip and put his roll down, "I don't know Molly. Harry's just so fragile I'm scared to even lift him up using magic. And he's gotten really sensitive to light. We have to keep poor lighting in his room, and even then it seems to be too strong for his eyes." Molly sat down at the table, "What did Pomfrey have to say about Harry's condition?"

"She's just as good as any other healer, and she didn't know what was wrong with him. She has her suspicions, but she won't share them. This pisses me off. Oh, sorry, it makes me angry. What really pisses me off is that Dumbledore is in on whatever her suspicions are, but I'm the godfather! I should know!" Sirius growled.

Ron and Hermione, who stood behind the wall, were listening. Hermione's mouth was agape in shock and horror, and Ron's eyes bulged. Harry was extremely sick? Or was he extremely hurt? Or was it both? There answer came.

"I swear I so badly want to kill the Dursleys for what they did! But from what Pomfrey says that the potions not working aren't from the beatings. We just don't understand how the potions won't work on him when they worked before?"

Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth. Tears leaked out from her eyes and Ron's face turned red. So the Dursleys did do something. Harry was hurt and ill. Harry wasn't responding to medication. They weren't allowed to see Harry.

"I better get going. I need to talk to Draco and check in on Harry. Bye Molly."

"Bye Sirius."

1001001 WARNING 8 GORE 00100100100100101001

Harry whimpered as more pain spread throughout his entire being. It wasn't so much as it was on the outside… but more like it was spreading inside him. He could feel something crawling around his veins and his heart felt painful. It was all physical. His heart felt like it was racing and it felt like someone was sinking their teeth through it. Ripping it apart as if it were out in the open and that it was fresh meat to feast on.

His arms were twitching more violently, but not is spasms like the previous night. His legs cramped up and it felt as though they were being squeezed and pinched. His feet even tightened up on him. His fingers were moving on their own accord and a scream erupted from his throat. It tore at him and it burned his ears. Or were his ears already burning? His eyes were wide, pupils became deathly wide. So wide, his iris was taken all the way. The white space of his eyes turned to black. Blood flowed freely from his ears, mouth, nose, eyes, fingertips, toes, and from his gums.

Harry screamed again. It was muted when the blood clogged his throat. His back arched up, feeling as though something was violently slashing though.

Harry panicked, but he was so lost in pain, he didn't know why anymore. He couldn't figure it out. He tried to breathe, but it wouldn't register in his brain that he couldn't. There was more pain, and it caused Harry to choke on more blood. He was being smothered, killed, by the same thing that was supposed to give him life.

Harry's stomach clenched. His fingers, from both arms, clawed his stomach, his face, and he clawed at his neck.

The black from his eyes were starting to small in size, revealing newly bright green eyes. As if he were some animal at night with lights in their eyes. That's how bright they were. His thoughts unraveled and he could think again. He could _breathe_. He could _feel_ properly. But he couldn't move. He still ached, and he was wet all over. Something stank to the high heavens – a strong copper scent filling his nose.

10010end01001

Okie! So here is chapter four! I told you all that it would be out before Halloween! I am aiming for the next chapter to come out November 5, 2008. I am AIMING for it to be then. No promises.

Read and Review! Oh, and check my website! (it is in my profile)

DBD, SxA, Vic.


	5. Chapter 5

Ai Teng  
Chapter Five – Darkraei, A Week Later, Still Have a Whole Summer to Go!  
Written by: Duzen Broken DreamZ / SolemnxAngel

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Remus walked in shortly after Sirius left and yelled. Harry was a bloody mass and a mess in his once clean sheets. His breathing, however, wasn't ragged like it had been just that night. "Harry?!" Remus held a hand to his nose, trying to block out that copper scent. "Harry?" He called out again. He was met with a deep inhale, "Remy?" Remus walked in further, hand still covering his nose. "Harry, what happened? Who did this?!" Harry shook his head weakly, "It just happened. I don't know how, but it wasn't a 'who' unless you count my body as that." He coughed a little, "What's wrong with me Moony?"

Remus shook his head, "I have no idea cub. Let me go call for Pomfrey…" Remus couldn't stop the ache in his chest. His heart was racing too fast for his liking and it was all the copper scent's fault. "Draco!" Remus yelled. He didn't care that the portrait started screaming. The blonde came down the steps, still looking unhappy, "What?" But upon the sight of Remus's face, he managed to look concerned, "Seriously, what?" Remus nodded as if making a dire decision, "I need you to watch Harry while I call Pomfrey. Don't touch him though!" He didn't even wait for a reply before running down the steps. He ran into Moody along the way, roughly shoving him aside.

Draco walked into the room and gasped at the grotesque sight before him. "H-Harry?" Said bloody-form groaned, "What the hell are you doing in here Malfoy?" Draco scowled but remained tempered, "Remus asked me to watch you while he called Pomfrey." Harry seemed to not care about a response to that, "Is there a lot of blood?" Draco took in a deep breath, not sure if he should lie or not. "Yeah, there is." Harry let out a wry laugh, "Fucking great!"

Remus and Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room and Draco was rushed out. The door slammed shut. Draco sighed, "Maybe I should go wait for Sirius?" Nodding to himself, he went downstairs, closed the drapery to Mrs. Black's portrait, and then waited by the fireplace. Not too long after did Sirius pop out. "Sirius, you need to hurry to Harry's room. Something really… sickly… happened." Sirius stared at him before racing up the steps himself. He must have opened the door because he then yelled, waking the portrait that had just been put to silence.

-

"Harry! What the hell happened? Moony? Pomfrey, I'm his godfather, I deserve to know!" Sirius bit his fingertips before transforming into a dog. He started whining and growling. He did, however, remain smart and did not jump up on the bed.

Pomfrey smiled, "Well, my suspicions were correct. Sirius, be a big boy and transform back into your human form please. I can assure you right now, Mr. Potter is just fine. This is all of his old blood."

Sirius transformed and looked at Pomfrey, no light in his eyes, "Old blood? Care to start from the beginning NOW please?" The nurse glared, "Bite your tongue you insolent peanut! I was getting there!" She took in a deep breath and smiled, "Our young Mr. Potter has just received his transformation. He's a Darkraei, or as we also call it, a dark veela." Sirius laughed, "But Lily was a human and James didn't have any veela in his lineage." Pomfrey tsked, "Someone has not read up on Darkraei. The dark veela don't go through the magical lines. They go through the muggle lines. They are extremely rare and they resemble the bonds of destiny and fate. If we were to look at Harry's back, we'd see what looked like a tattoo. There'd be a big circle with a balance in it, and on the outside of the circle would represent ancient ways of describing the life cycle. On the top of the circle would be dawn – the sun and the moon. On the lower right of the circle would be adulthood – the sun. On the lower left, would be the moon – death. The balance indicates the natural orders of things. The life cycle is pretty much a blatant way of destiny and fate."

Remus nodded but was still unsure of it all, "I've never heard of a Darkraei. What is their purpose and how did Harry get this?"

Pomfrey let out a long sigh, "How Harry received this, would obviously be through his mother's side. I guess somewhere along the line, way back, he had a muggle ancestor who was prophetic and indulged in the darkest of muggle rituals. While not actually going through transformations, people along his line must've had a knack for knowing things and being wise, like Lily. She just had that gut instinct and was very wise in her young age. Very knowledgeable without ever knowing why."

Remus once again nodded, "Okay. But still, what are their purposes?"

"They create balance out of chaos. They create chaos in the order. They set the balance of life with the balance of death and they make sure everyone follows their path. Since he has a prophecy about him, his purpose would be the chaos created by that monster. Too many deaths, some unplanned as it seems, have occurred and the balance needs to be set. Harry dear, please sit up."

Harry groggily had to be helped, "My head won't stop spinning and you all sound like your yelling." Pomfrey only smiled, "Don't worry dear; you'll adjust to the new hearing." She then pointed to the balance, "See how one part is up and the other is down? That indicates that right now, the balance is not balanced. Once the murders have been repaid, the balance on his back will – balance out." Sirius sighed, "So he's going to be alright?"

Pomfrey smiled grimly, "Well, I know I promised that, but it just hit me. If he's within the vicinity of his mate, whether he knows it or not, it could hurt him. He needs to find his mate within the first month and at LEAST kiss his mate, or else they both die."

Sirius's eyes bulged, "What if his mate lives across country and… is… already taken?" Pomfrey shook her head, "No, the mate is ALWAYS someone that the Darkraei has encountered and known." Sirius and Remus sighed in faux relief. At least that narrows it down to Surrey, London, and Hogwarts. It's better than the whole world. "How do we know who his mate is?" Remus inquired.

"Harry, do you feel an odd pull in your head?" Harry glared at Pomfrey, "I have a fucking headache, does that help?" Sirius, who was in no mood, snapped, "Harry James Potter, watch it!" Harry brought his hands to his ears, "Shut the fuck up! Too loud! That's not helping!"

"That's alright now Harry. I forgive you. Remus, pull Sirius out if he can't behave like a good little puppy." Pomfrey joked. "Now, if you feel better tomorrow, try to see if you have a strange pull in your head. And, if you have any impulses, act on it. It might lead you to your mate. But! If you feel like leaving the house, call someone quick. It's too early for you to handle that. Now, drink this!"

Harry sighed as he stepped back into his room. He'd been cooped up in his bed for two days before Pomfrey gave him the clear to walk around the house. After his headache (which was from the blood renewal from the transformation), he had felt a tug on his head; it had been an instinct and it had been incredibly strong. He felt so compelled to walk towards the kitchen. Remus, Moody, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Malfoy, and Dumbledore had been there. Sirius and Pomfrey had to pull him backwards before he jumped on all of them.

He once again had those feelings, but now he was being ushered into his room. "Siri, my mate is in this house! Aren't I supposed to be encouraged to find my mate? You know, I'll die if I don't…" Sirius bit his lip and retorted, "And so will your mate. Problem solved." Harry glared at his godfather, "Bitch…" Sirius laughed and gasped, "That wasn't nice Mr. Harry James! Now, be nice or I'll take you over my knee!" The two laughed a bit. Harry's deeper voice reverberating in Sirius's ears.

Sirius looked Harry over. His jet black hair was a tad bit longer and no doubt straighter too. His eyes were amazingly bright; the green looked as if light was always shone in them. And they were glassy too. His skin was completely bare of tan, something of which was going anyway from lack of outdoors. He looked fresh from death. His lips even held a bit of a tint to them. His voice was deeper, manly; he could easily pass for baritone in a chorus. His muscles were more defined, but he remained lithe in form. And, boy did his height sprout! He could easily be taller than Ron. And Ron was already quickly becoming the tallest out of all of his brothers. Sirius smiled in admiration. At least the only markings now on his skin were the mark on his back and on his forehead. No bruises like when he first came. "Sirius, what are you staring at?" Harry questioned.

Sirius laughed, "I was just checking out my hot godson. You know, deathly pale is in I heard. And with the awesome Harry Potter being deathly looking, it is going to be the latest hot trend!" Harry shook his head. "I'm wiped; can we go to sleep now?" Sirius laughed, "Of course."

X00000x00000X

(A week later)

"Sirius! I'm feeling that tug again!" Harry whined. Sirius looked in pity, "Poor horny Darkraei…" The green eyed boy whimpered, "Its not hormones! It's my need for a mate… my very desperate need." Harry walked out of the room, wishing he could pounce on his mystery mate that second. Sirius quickly followed Harry.

"And where are we heading?" Harry shrugged, "Wherever this tug leads me. He's inside, I just know it." Sirius laughed, "So we definitely know your mate is a he?" At Harry's nod, Sirius planted his lips on Harry's. Harry squealed and shoved him off, "You have a mate, and it most definitely isn't me!" The older man, in all giddy sense, "Just making sure. I happen to always be around whenever you get that tug. Besides, I now get to say I kissed the one and only Harry Potter." Harry glared, "You want to know what? Maybe I don't want you in my room anymore. I guess we can have my personal inquisition on Malfoy tonight to see if I think he's safe." Sirius pouted and transformed. He then whined, even though his tail was wagging in a happy manner.

When they neared the kitchen, Harry abruptly stopped walking. Sirius transformed, "Is he in there?" Harry nodded, scared to speak. Carefully and quietly, he peaked inside and then gasped. "Malfoy is all alone! He's the only one in the kitchen… and my mate is in the kitchen…" Sirius's blue eyes widened, "Well I'll be damned; you'll be related to me in more than one way now!" Harry rounded on him, "What if I don't trust him tonight? What's going to happen then? I can't have a relationship with someone I can't trust!"

Sirius pulled his godson in for a hug. Seriousness finally kicked in, "Hey, I'm sure that even if you don't trust him tonight, that you two can still work things out over time. Pomfrey did say the least you two had to do was kiss. And she said it was only on the lips, so it's not like full-on tongue action. This way, nothing is seriously being committed, and at the same time, you both get to live. And while using that time, you know this summer, you two can get to know each other on a more personal basis." Harry dug his face into Sirius's neck. He deeply inhaled, smelling some soap that Sirius had used in the shower. "I guess he and I can try that… if he agrees."

Sirius pulled Harry away, "Listen. He's a Slytherin. All Slytherins look out for themselves, and if kissing you means his ass stays alive for a day longer, he'll do it."

-

Draco listened intently. He could hear whispers and from what he gathered, he was Potter's mate. No _Harry's_ mate. If anything, he didn't mind that part. What he minded was how they automatically assumed that he'd only be thinking about himself to stay alive and all that junk. It deeply bothered him and it hurt a little. He'd been here for about two weeks, and they still thought the worst of him. Hasn't his actions thus far proven at all any worth? And what was this 'personal inquisition'? It sounded highly intimidating and it also sounded like he'd be taking some more veritaserum. Didn't these people know that too much veritaserum in a short amount of time could poison – kill – a person? They are such dunderheads!

"You two do know I can hear you, right?" Draco voiced. The two had stopped, both too scared to speak. "Listen, I don't like it how you automatically assume the worst of me. And it isn't exactly like I trust you two completely either. So why not just come it here and we can talk like adults, instead of cowering and whispering in a corner like children?"

Slowly, Sirius and Harry walked into the kitchen. "Good, now have a seat. And let us talk."

Harry bit his lip, and part of his sharper canine showed. "So, uh, yeah," Harry started unintelligently. Sirius coughed and Draco couldn't help but whisper 'Gryffindors'. "Hey, we aren't all that bad! And I was originally supposed to be in Slytherin. So bite your tongue, douche." Sirius smacked Harry in the back of the head, "Rules, mister!"

Draco smirked, "I think, after years of observation, that Harry has a problem following the rules." Sirius laughed, "Yes he does. But it means he takes after his father and me." Harry chuckled. Draco secretly loved the sound of Harry's deep laugh. "Okay," Draco started, "I am your mate. We need to keep at least minimal contact with one another to stay alive before we mate. This is going to be hard due to lack of trust. I get this. Now please explain to me what this inquisition is?"

Harry sighed, "Before you sleep in my room, I am going to question you a little while you're under veritaserum. And that will happen tonight." Draco nodded, "Okay. I don't see why you couldn't just tell me this upright and upfront. Instead, I had to overhear from two loudmouthed Gryffindors…" Draco shook his head, but he allowed himself to smile so they'd know he meant no ill words.

Harry growled, "It's not that easy! It's harder when you don't even trust the person, and so far don't think you can even like them!" Draco frowned, "Listen. I don't like you either, but obviously, we complete each other in some fucked up sense. Don't you have a balance to fill? I guess we are like black and white and that is what makes sense to nature. We both just have to get over it. And even if it means having to be vulnerable to you, and the fact I have no choice, then yeah – I'll go through with this veritaserum test." Harry rolled his eyes and commented with a sarcastic air, "Oh, how _very_ noble of you! Giving yourself up and sacrificing yourself even though you have no choice whatsoever!" Draco bit his lip. He hadn't meant it that way. But Harry kept going on, "Maybe I won't do this and maybe I'll let us both die out. This way, I can die in peace knowing I at least got to rid the world of one piece of scum." Draco, hardened like stone, stiffly rose from his seat and walked out. He didn't bother cleaning up his mess, nor did he bother looking at that _asshole_.

Sirius rounded on Harry once Draco left, "Harry James Potter! What the hell is wrong with you?! That was one of the cruelest and most unnecessary things to say to someone! He's tried really hard to get around here and he's proven on more than one occasion to try and blend in! Honestly, answer me honestly, has he at all – since he's been here – done anything to provoke such hateful words? Answer me honestly, mind you!" Sirius couldn't believe what he heard from his godson's mouth. He used to think words like that couldn't be harmful – come on, they are just words! – but he found out the hard way one year in Hogwarts that it could do some major damage to a person.

Harry looked down, unable to meet Sirius's angry blue eyes. He shook his head. "See! I'll go get the veritaserum while you go a fetch _Draco_. And once you see him, you will apologize immediately. GO!" Harry stood up and left without another word.

Harry decided that the best place to start would be Sirius and Remus's room. It was where Draco had been sleeping since he got here. _Maybe I was a bit too harsh. But I don't want him as my mate! He's arrogant; his father has tried to kill me on more than one occasion. He almost got Hagrid fired numerous times. His father almost killed Ginny with that diary! And the first reason was good enough for me to hate him! Oh! And also! How about him calling my friends all of those hurtful names? Mudblood and Weasel, jabs about blood and blood traitors and those jabs about Ron's financial status!_

Harry growled lowly to himself. To him, just being arrogant was enough for him to not want Draco Lucius Malfoy. He reached Remus's door and knocked. No reply. Smirking slightly, he opened the door and was shocked to see an upset Draco looking angrily at him. "Well?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry. Now get downstairs because you're going to take the veritaserum test." Draco shook his own head, "No! You can't just judge me like that and say all of those things and _then_ say that pathetic apology! And _then_ expect me to listen to you! If me not taking that veritaserum test means me getting kicked out, then so be it. I don't want to have to reveal myself like that to someone who obviously doesn't want me here. Just say the word, and I'm gone. It's not like it is going to matter anyway, we'll both die in a month. Now what was it that was said, oh yeah! Something along the lines about I'll mate with you to save my own ass? How about this, you fucking prick, I'll NOT mate with you just so YOU'LL die!" Harry blanched. Even though the hateful part didn't care, the Darkraei inside was taking that as a blatant rejection.

"Hurts don't it? Like that? Doesn't it hurt when someone tells you that they want you to die? Doesn't it?!" Harry could only nod. Draco let out a breath of hot air before standing, "So which is it? You going to apologize for real, or are you going to let us both die?" Harry's breath was caught in his throat and he could only nod. A choked 'I'm sorry' escaped from him and that's when Sirius showed up, "Did you apologize?" Harry nodded absently and walked further into the room assuming since Sirius came all the way up here that they were going to do the test in this room.

"Draco, sit and I'll give you some veritaserum." Draco sat back down and opened his mouth. Veritaserum was given and Harry snapped himself out and asked his first question:

"Are you a death eater in disguise?"

"No."

"Do you plan on killing me?"

"No."

"Are you going to be a danger to us in the fact that you are going to trade us out for something?"

"No."

"Are you going to try to harm me in anyway?"

"No."

"Are you going to try to hurt anyone else that I care for?"

"No."

Harry bit his lip. He didn't know what else to ask, but he still didn't feel like he trusted Draco.

"Are you going to speak about this place to any one of your friends in Slytherin?"

"No."

"Are you going to honestly try in this bonding thing?"

"Yes."

Harry sighed, "Are you going to give it your all and give an honest attempt to make our relationship work?"

"Yes."

Harry sighed. He didn't even really know what else to say now. The last three questions just popped into his head the last minute, and now the question bank was closed. "I've nothing else to ask." They all sat there and waited until the veritaserum would wear off of Draco. Sirius contemplated about the next wave of action that he should take. If he knew making others follow rules was _this_ fun, he'd have started doing this a long time ago! "Okay, since you've nothing else to say, then he'll be trading my spot in your room for his spot in mine. No objections? Good! I do believe that we've given this veritaserum a good time to leave, so hop to it!"

Sirius laughed and giddily left the room to go downstairs to Harry's room. Draco looked down at the floor, "I guess I'll get my things from here and take them downstairs." Harry shrugged and just walked out of the room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo0X

Okay, I know this is LATE! I'm so mad at myself for not getting this in on time! Please forgive me! My other two stories that are on my Solemnxangel account will definately be late considering I haven't even been able to get them started yet!

Okay, so yeah. I'm going to go now and get started on them!


	6. PLEASE VOTE AND DECIDE FATE OF AI TENG

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT.**

I'm stuck with Ai Teng. I've been getting PMs and reviews that maybe I should be sticking with the original because they like that one better. But then there are those who like the remake. So readers, reviewers... potential voters.... Help me out!!!

I have a poll in my profile and it is going to decide the fates of both Ai Tengs.

(To be funny...): You don't need to be 18 to vote or even register. ... lol?...

If you all decide to go with the original, I have two chapters written out (they were written within two weeks of the last chapter of the original Ai Teng). But then I went with the crazy idea that I want a rewrite and if you all go with that, you'll have to wait a little while longer.

_**DO NOT REVIEW THIS WITH YOUR DECISION. JUST GO TO MY PROFILE AND DO THE POLL. THE POLL VOTES ARE THE ONLY VOTES THAT WILL COUNT. ONCE AGAIN, DO NOT REVIEW THIS WITH YOUR VOTE. VOTES ARE TO BE DONE ON MY PROFILE WHERE THE POLL IS! **_

_**THANK YOU!**_

AceDSP, Duzen Broken DreamZ


End file.
